


Repeat

by retrogve



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Drugging, Kidnapping, M/M, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogve/pseuds/retrogve
Summary: Rhys is incredibly sensitive to the sedative midazolam. Jack finds that it makes for an incredibly useful reset button.





	

 A sleek black Lamborghini Aventador pulls up beside him. The driver's heavily tinted window rolls down to reveal the familiar chiseled, masked face. Rhys had served the notorious CEO dinner a little less than an hour ago. The tires crunch slowly over the gravel, pacing along with the tall brunette man walking through the parking lot.

Though Rhys can't actually see behind those dark Ray Ban aviators, he can feel those piercing, unmatched eyes boring into him. What had he possibly done to displease Handsome Jack?

The sun has sunk halfway into the glistening ocean, casting a dazzling glow onto everything in sight. 

A growl drifts past, "Hop in _kitten_ ".

Rhys blushes, turns, and stares tentatively inside the car, taken aback by the offer.

He leans forward slightly, bringing himself to Jack's level to deliver his polite refusal. His black tie hangs loosely from his neck, dangling between his chest and the vehicle. Before Rhys utters a word, he's  pulled hastily by his tie. His eyes widen, hands searching awkwardly for a place to push away. His fingers desperately try to find purchase but not before Jack yanks him again, this time landing his lips on the waiter's. 

It's a hungry kind of kiss. Surprising for a man who'd just eaten. Jack keeps a hold on the leash-like tie, nibbling greedily at Rhys's lips. He lets go, licking his lips. Rhys staggers back, groaning not only from the painful strain on his neck but from the fiery sensation on his lips.

He never did _like_ the bus much.

Jack presses a button and the passenger switchblade door glides open. Rhys doesn't hesitate this time. 

He isn't even buckled in as Jack floors the engine, gravel spraying behind them.

They merge onto the coastal road, leaving the small sea-side restaurant behind in the sunset. The windows are both down, the sunroof is open, and the radio mixes with the rushing wind.

♪ _Walk with me to the end_ ♪

Jack turns off the main road and enters a steep mountain road. They accelerate past the guard rails, suspension groaning as the half a million dollar car rockets out of a corner. Rhys glances down below them, watching the ocean grow smaller as they continue to climb. 

♪  _Stare with me into the abyss_ ♪ 

Only a sliver of the sun remains, but the sky is still a beautiful bright orange, melding beautifully with the distinctly pink clouds. Elpis hangs near the edge of the sky along with the monumental H that is parked in geostationary orbit. Rhys catches his reflection in the side view mirror and thoughtlessly runs a hand over his flushed mouth.

♪ _Do you feel like letting go?_ ♪

The passenger glances over at the driver. Despite the breeze whipping through the window, his hair somehow manages to stay perfectly in place. The sun illuminates half of his face, casting even more intense shadows on his chiseled visage.

♪  _I wonder how far down it is? ♪_

Rhys is interrupted as Jack pulls off the paved road and onto a dirt pullout overlooking the entire bay. The windows go up and the music dies along with the engine. It's deathly quiet. Jack fluidly removes the sunglasses with his left hand, fiddling idly with them. He looks over at his timid little catch, eyes raking upwards.

 _"_ You look _delicious_."he whispers as he reaches his right hand for Rhys's neck, forgoing the tie this time. Maybe this time he'd get it right.

 The glasses drop from his fingertips onto the floor as he moves that hand to brush Rhys's jawline. Their mouths meet again and all Rhys can think about is how damn _lucky_ he is as his eyes flutter closed. There's an abundance of eagerness that makes it easy for Jack. He hears a sharp exhale as he shifts his focus from the now damp, swollen lips to the pale, exposed neck. He makes quick work of the exposed skin, trailing down to the collar of his passenger's shirt. Rhys's chest is heaving now, eyes flickering open only when Jack finally pulls away. There's a quiet little whine of distress from him as Jack shifts fully back into his seat. 

It's a little different every time.

The orange glow on the horizon is dwindling. Jack's mind lingers on the syringe of midazolam he has in the door compartment - but he shakes his head. His reset button.  _Not yet_ he decides as Rhys takes off his seat belt and begins to bridge the gap between them.

Rhys's breathy voice stammers something incoherent.

The corporate magnate fights the urge to pull on that stupid tie again as his passenger tries to crawl desperately onto his side of the car. 

"Eager aren't we?" he chuckles darkly as he allows his guest to settle onto his lap. Rhys always is.

"Weren't you ever told not to get into a car with a _stranger_?" Jack teases, taking in a breath of subtly scented air when Rhys finally settles comfortably down. Rhys is perched with his legs sideways across the center console, feet resting on the passenger seat.

"Well, everyone knows you-" Rhys replies, staring intently at the CEO who essentially owned the whole goddamn planet.

Jack is quiet for a moment, gathering a handful of the shirt Rhys is wearing.

"Do they _really_?" he growls, immediately feeling Rhys tense up. Rhys's hands move from his chest as if an electrical current has passed through the many layers of clothing. A delightful little inkling of fear blooms in Rhys's eyes. 

Jack pushes Rhys's torso against the window but this time he doesn't bother restraining himself. He toys with him for a bit before eventually biting down. He hears a muffled moan and subsequently tastes the delectable liquid beading from Rhys's bottom lip. Red dribbles down his chin and the blood tastes almost as good as it looks.

Jack feels the warmth between them and it's quite distracting. Rhys shifts his weight, pressing heavily onto Jack's lap which only agitates him further.

The CEO grits his teeth- it wouldn't really be fair if he fucked Rhys now. Not in his car with him bleeding like this. The poor kid wouldn't remember this anyway. He reaches into the compartment next to him and produces the syringe of midazolam, pins Rhys's squirming form, and plunges the needle into him.

"You've got a few minutes till it kicks in kiddo. Enjoy it. "

Rhys stops struggling, wincing at the newfound pain near his neck where the hypodermic needle pierced his skin.

"W-what was that?"

Jack grins innocently,"Same as last week hun."

A look of concern emerges on Rhys's face as his vision begins to blur. Jack watches him slump forward into his chest, sighing as he tries his best to gently place Rhys back in his seat. Rhys whimpers as he's re-situated securely, head titling loosely to the side. His eyes are still open, but the world around him is blurred beyond coherence.

He is unable to feel his limbs anymore.

Jack starts the car and pulls back onto the dark, winding road. He hums as he silently applauds his restraint. Maybe one of these times he'd let Rhys remember it. 

Just maybe. 

 

* * *

 

Rhys wakes up on the couch in his cramped little apartment. He sits up slowly, massaging a very tender spot on his neck. He doesn't remember getting home from work, but he again writes it off on the numerous open bottles of alcohol he's got on the kitchen counter.

He unbuttons his wrinkled shirt and flicks the light on as he staggers into the bathroom. His eyes immediately move to the dried blood snaking down his chin and then to the purple bruising on his neck. The blood was a new addition.

He tries to remember- but just like the other times- he can't. 

But soon he will. 

Oh he  _will._


End file.
